GoodBye Summer
by MiyaAomine
Summary: [Chanyeol and Baekhyun Fanfiction] Sebuah Cerita pendek Tentang dua orang anak yang Mencoba mengerti apa arti sebuah persahabatan, sampai pada.../EXOfanfiction/RnR Please


**Title : **Goodbye Summer** || Author : **BabyPhoenix's ( MisScspy28)-MiyaAomine

**Cast** : Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol || **Genre: **General,Friendship, humor, Sad, fluffy, AU

**Rating **: K+ || **Length : **Oneshot

**Disclaimer **: The Story ©100% my idea. Don't be plagiarism, or copy my fanfic. ChanBaek punya Tuhan dan orangtua merekaa!^^

Note : Pernah author publish sebelumya dengan cast yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur

**Fanfic ini bukan lah fic YAOI! Just Friendship!**

**-Inspirasion: F(x) Ft D.O(Exo) Goodbye Summer-**

**Goodbye Summer, My Summer Goobye,**

* * *

_23-juni -20xx | Kelas 6 SD_

Hari itu dimana semuanya berjalan tak seperti biasanya aku terlambat datang ke Sekolah Karena suatu hal, langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa dan suara gumam pelan ku selalu terdengar saat aku memasuki kolidor sekolah yang sudah sepi, tentu saja ini sudah lewat satu jam pelajaran, entah apa yang akan dikatakan Saem nanti saat aku memasuki kelas! Oh ya nama ku Byun Baekhyun 11 tahun seorang anak kelas 6 Sekolah Dasar dan juga aku anak teladan yang sepertinya kan kehilangan julukan itu gara gara hal ini.

"Siall!" ketus ku sambil terus berlari namun tiba tiba Karena keasikan berlari aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau di ujung belokan itu ada orang dan terjadi lah hal yang amat tak ingin ku rasakan, kepala ku lumayan sakit Karena benturan kepalanya, aku mengelus pelan kepala ku dan mulai melihat orang yang menabrak ku em sebenarnya aku yang menabraknya tadi.

"Eeh... Mian... lho.. kau kan Baekhyunnie.. teman sekelas ku..."

Heeh kenapa dia memanggil ku dengan apa..? Baek..? apa..? dan juga kenapa dia mengenal ku padahal aku tak mengenalnya, yang ku tahu dia sekelas dengan ku, haah lagi pula aku tak terlalu mau menghafal nama orang itu merepotkan.

"Nama ku Baekhyun.. dan kau kalau berjalan hati-hati.."

"Eehh kan kau yang menabrak kuu!" ketusnya seraya menunjuk wajah ku, seenaknya saja dia melakukan itu kepada ku.! siapa dia..? kenal saja tidak sudah membentak ku.

"Aku tak pernah menabrak orang ..."

"Elehhh! Oh ya bukanya kau anak teladan, kenapa terlambat eohh..? jangan jangan kita senasip ya.. hehe.."

Aku hanya bisa menganga medengar perkataannya, menjijikan sekali! Aku berdiri lalu merapikan pakaian ku dan membalik badan tapi... oh demi anak aneh tadi kenapa Saem ada di sini sejak kapan wanita ini di belakang kami, oh Tuhan aku ingin bumi ini meneggelmankan ku sekarang juga agar aku tak di permalukan.

"Byun Baekhyun... ckcckckc... sudah terlambat lalu berisik di kolidor, haah kau di hukum... membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah.." jelas Saem ini sungguh menusuk hingga ke urat nadi ku ah terlalu berlibihan mungkin aku sedikit terkejut.

"Ehh! Tapi.. Saem...?"

"Baekhyunnie saja horeee ber_"

"Kau juga Park Chanyeol.."

"AH! Jangan dong Saem ... ya yaa.. Saem... jangan ya..."

"KERJAKAN!"

-Goodbye Summer-

Akhirnya aku mengerjakan ini , dengannya _haah... kenapa nasipku jadi begini ya aku mau di beri hukuman tapi ini lebih dari hukuman dan anak aneh ini sangat menggangu ku, dia terlalu banyak bicara, berisik sekali!.

"Hei... kenapa kau tak mengenal ku padahal kita kan sudah hampir setahun sekelas..! kau ini kurang pergaulan ya.."

"Eeh! Apa yang kau katakan..! aku hanya malas saja menghafal nama orang..!" ketus ku sambil memasukan rumput ke dalam keranjang sampah di sebelah ku, aku menatap anak itu dengan tatapan kesal lalu beranjak menjauhinya.

"Eh... kau mau kemana...?"

"Mau menjauh dari orang aneh seperti mu...!" teriak ku lalu berjalan menuju ke sudut halaman, dan Karena terlalu ceroboh aku tersandung, hal hasil aku terjatuh, dengan cara yang amat tak elit tentunya.

"Yaa ampunn! Kau ceroboh sekalii!" sautnya seraya mendekati ku dan membantu ku untuk berdiri oh demi apapun aku malu sekali! Kenapa bisa jatuh di saat seperti ini, aku berdiri namun yang membuat ku terkejut adalah saat emm siapa oh Chanyeol membersihkan lutut dan tangan ku yang kotor.

"Eh..? kok diam..? apa yang sakit..? aduh lihat dasi mu jadi mereng" ucapnya lalu akan memperbaiki dasi ku reflek semua lamunan ku langsung buyar, dengan cepat aku mengindar dan memperbaiki dasi ku, oh rasanya pipi ku sekarang memerah.

"..? Baekhyunnie..?" panggilnya lagi, aku melempar pandangan ke arah lain , kenapa dia masih memperhatikan ku seperti ini aku kan malu sekali, tanpa mengabaikannya aku terus mencabuti rumput di pinggir pot bunga. Namun aku tersentak tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di pipi ku, sontak aku menjauh dan benda apa itu, aku terduduk di tanah seraya memegangi pipi ku yang dingin, aku mendongkak dan dengan jelas aku bisa melihatnya menyodorkan sebuah eng..itu apa ya ice cream mungkin.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan..? ini untuk mu..." ucapnya tentu dengan senyuman yang terkembang, dengan ragu aku menggapai ice cream di tangannya dan mulai membukanya, ini ice cream rasa vanila aku tidak suka vanila...

"Ehh... apa ini..?"

"Itu ice cream rasa vanila... wae..?"

"Aku tak suka...rasa vanila..." ketus ku seraya mengembalikannya lagi, tanpak ia tersenyum dan menyedok ice cream di tangan ku, lalu menyodorkannya kepada ku seperti mau menyuapi ku, eeh kenapa dia melakukan ini sih.

"Ayo... aa... coba lah pasti enak..."

"Tidak..."

"Ayooo...aa..." aku menggeleng kuat dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan, namun dia masih setia dengan ice cream di tangannya, aku masih tak bergeming aku bilang tak suka vanila kenapa dia masih memaksa, dengan terpaksa aku mengambil ice cream ku lagi dan mulai memakannya.

"Enak kan...?"

"Hehehe ia..." ini benar-benar enak, aku baru tahu kalau vanila itu bisa seenak ini, dengan lahap aku memakan ice cream yang baru saja ku tolak, haah enak sekali, entah Karena matahari yang semakin lama semakin terik atau ini lah rasanya berteman, aku memang sudah enam tahun di sekolah ini namun aku tak punya teman baik, hanya sekedar mengenal orang dengan nama hanya sebatas itu.

"Sudah ku bilang enak kau tak percaya... oh ya... kau memang tak punya teman atau apa sih..?"

"Aku ini tak terlalu suka berteman... ya Karena aku lebih fokus terhadap belajar ku saja.. eomma juga lebih mendukung ku dalam belajar ketimbang berteman, itu sebabnya aku tak tahu nama mu..." tanpa sadar aku mengatakan itu, beberapa tentetan kata yang ingin sekali aku curahkan entah pada siapa dan sekarang aku mengatakannya.

"Hmmm begitu ya... yaaapp baik lah... aku Park Chanyeol! Dan mulai sekarang kita berteman ya... Baekhyunnie.."

Aku terdiam... ia menyodorkan tangannya menunggu untuk aku menggapainya, dan sekrang di fikiran ku apa aku akan menggapai tangan itu..? berdiri dan berteman dengannya,...? tentu saja ia untuk apa menolak hal yang tak merugikan juga untuk ku, dengan senang hati aku menggapai tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya nama ku nama ku Baekhyunn! Bukan Baekhyunnie!"

"Tidak aku harus memanggil mu Baekkhyunnie... titik.."

"Eekhhh!"

Sejak saat itu kami berdua selalu bersama sama, walaupun aku agak sedikit terganggu dengan ocehan panjang lebarnya yang membuat ku sakit telinga, hingga saat aku sudah kehilangan kendali aku tak segan memukul wajahnya dengan buku tebal ku, walau begitu senyuman manis selalu terpampang di bibirnya, hari-hari ku penuh dengan canda dan tawa dia sangat baik pada ku, aku ingat betapa sulitnya ia mengambilkan ku roti di kantin yang ramainya minta ampun itu, dan saat kami di hukum gara gara bermain siram siraman air di kolidor sekolah dan anehnya yang membuat kami bermain aneh itu Karena saem menghukum kami membersihkan kolidor dan entah kenapa berujung dengan saling menyiram air. Lalu saat saem meneriaki kami Karena terlalu ribut di kolidor. Sungguh saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

_21-Agustus-20xx_

Dan tak terasa bahwa sudah beranjak ke perengahan musim panas, hari masih panas seperti biasanya dan di sinilah aku di sebuah pondok di tepi sungai dengan air yang jernih suara kumbang menjadi melodi di telinga ku, angin musim panas yang menyejukan menyapu kulit wajah ku, aku mempertahan kan mata ku agar tak mengantuk demi orang ini! Dia yang sedang meremas surai hitamnya dengan kesal sepertinya dia sudah mulai frustasi dengan soal-soal yang ku berikan, hari ini Chanyeol (memohon) untuk di ajarkan pelajaran yang ia tak mengerti tapi aku tak pernah menyangkaa! Kalau ternyata dia tak mengerti semua pelajaran. Ohh God!

"Aakhhhh! AKU-ME-NYE-RAH!" teriak Chanyeol seraya menghempaskan bukunya, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek sepertinya dia menyadari akan hal itu.

"Akuu memang! Bodoh... jadi jangan menatap ku begitu Baekhyunnie!"

"Hahaha... bukan begitu.. aku baru bertemu dengan orang yang tak mengerti seluruh mata pelajaran memangnya kau tak pernah memperhatikan ya...?" tanya ku tanpak Chanyeol tersenyum. Namun entah mengapa aku merasa di balik senyumannya itu ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Aku... mungkin adalah kebalikan mu... aku tak peduli tentang belajar, aku hanya peduli bagaimana caranya aku bisa hidup tanpa beban, dan makanya aku punya banyak teman... dan menghabisakan waktu ku hanya untuk bermain, lagi pula aku takut... kalau aku tak bisa merasakan suasana seperti ini lagi..."

Aku terdiam ... aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan..! dia mengatakan seakan sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya dan membuatnya menghilang dari dunia ini, apa dia sedang sakit... ya? tidak jangan pernah berfikiran seperti itu Baekhyun...! lihat orang seperti dia terkena penyakit palingan juga batuk atau pilek, ya...

"Hah..! kau ini bicara apa sih! ... sudah lah itu tak masalah.. oh ya besok kita ke hutan mencari serangga ne!"

"Baik lahh.. yahoooo!..."

"Ia..ia.. tapi..jangan ribut..."

"Hehehe... "

"Baik lah lanjut belajar.."

"Eeehh!"

Entah mengapa aku mengajaknya untuk menangkap serangga, aku benar-benar tak tahu itu terlontar secara spontan dari mulut ku, apa ini yang di sebut dengan peduli, ya aku peduli dengan senyum anehnya itu dia benar benar seakan ingin menghilang oh Tuhan aku mohon pada mu ... biarkan kami menghabisakan musim panas ini berdua hingga kami lulus sekolah dasar.

_22-Agustus-20xx_

Hari ini adalah diamana kau membuat janji dengan Chanyeol dan sekarang kami telah sampai di hutan, dengan membawa jaring serangga, mungkin semenjak kelas 2 sd aku melakukan ini namun ini adalah kali pertama aku pergi ke hutan bersama dengan teman, biasanya aku dengan appa yang mengawasi dari jauh.

"Haah... jadi kita mau jalan sampai kapan Baekhyunnie...?"

"Jangan mengeluh... sebentar lagi sampai..." ucap ku terus berjalan melewati pepohonan tinggi, hutan di sini takterlalu rindang jadi kami tak mungkin tersesat lagi pula sudah kubilang aku sudah melewati hutan ini ratusan kali.

"Woaahh! Lihat Baekhyunnie..aa! itu serangga... ayo tangkappp..." teriaknya seraya berlari dan mencoba menangkap kumbang tanduk yang menempel di pohon, dasar bodoh cara menangkapnya saja rusuh tentu kumbang itu terbang sebelum Chanyeol bisa mendekat. Aku memutar bola mata ku bosan dan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang mengantar kepergian sang serangga, lucu sekali.

"Aku tah tahu kenapa aku mengajak orang aneh seperti mu.. tentu saja dia pergi kau rusuh sekali...!"

"Aaaihhh! Aku tahu..! lagi pula aku tak pernah menangkap serangga sebelumnya..."

"Lalu kau melakukan apa saja selama musim panas..?" tanya ku seraya berjalan terus masuk kedalam hutan.

"Aku melihat kembang api saat festifal... nanti pada akhir musim panas "

"Eh.. benar kah.. aku tak tahu soal itu..."

"Tentu saja kau selaluuu belajar.. mana tahu... baik lah... nanti saat festifal kita pergi sama sama ya..."

"Benar kah..." baik lah baru pertama itu aku merasa sangat senang saat seorang mengajak ku, padahal hanya untuk melihat kembang api tapi aku sungguh senang.

"Ia.. aku janji..."

"Hmm.. eh.. lihat itu ada kumbang.. ku perlihatkan kepada mu caranya ya..." perlahan aku berjalan dengan selambat mungkin, bahkan sedikit suara saja itu bisa membuat kumbangnya terbang. Dan hup! Sekali tangkap kumbang itu terperangkap di jaring ku. Dengan cepat aku memasukannya kedalam kotak plastik yang ku bawa.

"Ini dapat kan..."

"Woooaaahhhhhhhhhh! Hebat hebatt!" teriaknya dengan mata yang berbinar binar, ia mengangkat kotak plastik itu dan terus melihat serangga di dalamnya, tanpaknya dia sangat senang. "Baiklah aaku tidak akan kalaahh...!"

Dia sangat bersemangat padahal sekarang saja aku sudah terlalu letih, perlahan aku duduk di bawah pohon menikmati angin sepoi sepoi dan suara serangga, juga tak lupa suara teriakan Chanyeol yang masih berjuang menangkap serangga, dasar anak gigih.

"Ne...?"

"Hyunnie?

"Hyunne..!?"

"Baekhyunniee!"

Mata ku terbuka saat suara yang sangat keras mendengung di telinga ku, namun saat mata ini terbuka sudah jingga yang terlihat heeh~ sudah sore aku tak tahu kalau sejak tadi aku tertidur.

"Kenapa kau tak memabangunkan kuu!" teriak ku namun dia berdiri dan meyodorkan kotaknya sudah di isi serangga, ehh sejak kapan.

"Aku berhasil hehe..." dia tertawa seperti itu padahal, lihat ...!dia sudah tak berbentuk lagi, bajunya juga basah dan kotor, rambutnya acak acakan benar benar anak gigih.. jadi selama aku tertidur dia mencari serangga itu.

"Dasar... haah baik lah sudah sore ayo kita pulang..." aku bangkit lalu berjalan mendahuluinya, tunggu dulu, kenapa dia sama sekali tak menyaut, dengan cepat aku menghampirnya yang masih terdiam di sana.

"Chan... Oh Tuhan ! Chanyeolll!" teriak ku sungguh, aku panik saat itu aku tak menyangka saat Chanyeol tak bergeming tadi dia sibuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Hehe.. tak apa ini sudah biasa..."

"Kau kenapa tertawa bodoh! Ayo cepat ku antar kau pulang! Kenapa kau tak bilang...! bodoh..." teriak ku seraya memopongnya untuk berdiri, darah dari hidungnya tak henti hentinya keluar. Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol..? kenapa tiba-tiba begini.

"Mian Baekhyun aku merpotkan.."

"Aku Baekhyunnie.. bukan Baekhyun..! kau tak boleh memanggil Baekhyun!..."

"Ia.. ia Baekhynnie..."

Aku memopong sahabat ku ini, walau badanya lebih besar dari ku rasa penat benar benar tak terasa, Karena aku tulus aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya, dan baru pertama ini rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis, aku dengan sekuat hati mencoba tak menangis sekarang dan difikiran ku hanya bertanya apa yang terjadi pada sahabat ku ini.

Saat di depan rumahnya tanpak eomma Chanyeol menangis saat aku mengantar Chanyeol dengan keadaan seperti itu, lalu beberapa kali eommanya membungkuk ke pada ku, aku tak begitu tahu tentang Chanyeol, bahkan aku tak tahu dia punya eomma yang sangat menghawatirkanya, dan aku juga tak tahu kalau dia seorang yang sangat kaya, dia orang yang ceria namun sepertinya sedikit tertutup.

Semenjak hari itu tak ada kabar dari Chanyeol, dia tak pernah lagi masuk sekolah, bahkan saat aku bertanya pada Seonsaengnim dia juga tak tahu, Chanyeol tak pernah datang hingga beberapa minggu berlalu, aku sendiri lagi kembali denga kehidupan lama dengan se cup ice cream vanila yang dulu amat ku benci dan serangga yang Chanyeol tangkap kemarin, serangga ku dia yang bawa, aku ingat sempat sekali dia tersenyum dan berkata **"Tenang saja..! nanti kita kan ke festifal.."**

"Bodoh..!" ketus ku pelan seraya membuang cup ice cream yang sudah habis aku rasa ini yang ke tiga hari ini, aku kesal sekali! Dengan ke heningan ini, aku tak tahu harus bagai mana aku tak tahu harus bermain apa lagi, kenapa kau tak datang datang bodoh! Aku sudah lelah mencari mu, saat aku kerumah satu orang pun tak ada yang menyahut! Atau pun keluar.

Dan tak terasa 3 hari lagi adalah festifal itu, dengan kepercayaan aku melangkah menju rumah Chanyeol semoga ada yang membukakan pintu, aku membunyikan bel beberapa kali, dan sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doa ku, saat itu seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pagar.

"Ne..?"

"Eh... anu.. ahjuma, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol..?"

"Eh.. Tuan muda..? sedang di rawat di rumah sakit...? apa dia tak memberi tahu ..?"

"E.. ti-tidak..? apa aku boleh tahu.. dia di rawat di mana..?"

"Rumah sakit X..."

"Oh baik lah ahjuma.. terimakasih..." ucap ku seraya membungkuk namun aku berbalik kembali, tanpak ahjuma itu sedikit bingung " Ohya kalau aku boleh tahu ... ahjuma.. Chanyeol sakit apa ya..?" tanya ku, ahjuma tadi tanpak sedih, saat itu jantung ku berdetak kencang nafas ku tersendat, aku merasakan ada yang tak beres.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol itu sudah lama terkena leukimia dan sekarang dia sudah stadium akhir... saat temanya mengantar tuan pulang kemarin dia pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.. ya begitu lah yang ku ketahui... maaf aku tak bisa memberikan banyak informasi..."

"Tidak ahjuma... terimakasih.. aku pergi dulu...!"

Oh tuhan saat aku meninggalkan kediamannya aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, kenapa ini bisa terjadi, harusnya aku tak mengajak nya untuk pergi mencari serangga saat itu! Dan sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa perkataannya **"Lagi pula aku takut... kalau aku tak bisa merasakan suasana seperti ini lagi..." **dia... takut! Dia takut bahwa penyakitnya itu membuatnya terkurung di rumah skit, dan sekarang itu terjadi.

Aku berlari menusuri kolidor rumah sakit yang sangat ramai, benar benar kejutan! Ya sangat kejutan! kau bilang janji akan menemaniku ke festifal musim panas dan sekarang dia malah masuk rumah sakit! Dia tak tahu apa aku menghawatrikannya, ini dia ruangan ini kamar Chanyeol, aku menarik nafas dan mulai membuka pintu, suara decitan pintu membuat orang itu menoleh oh Tuhan kalau bisa aku tak ingin melihatnya, dia di sana duduk dengan buku di tangannya wajah yang semakin pucat, rambutnya semakin tipis tatapan yang sayu namun apa ini dia tersenyum.

"Baekhyunnie..?"

Aku berjalan mendekat, aroma obat menusuk hidung, dan di sini sangat hening Chanyeol hanya sendiri dan itu dia masih menyimpan kumbang kemarin masih hidup.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau sangat bodoh...!"

"Mian Baekhyunnie aku tak bisa menemani mu ke festifal besok..."

"Bukan soal itu bodoh! Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku, soal penyakit mu ini! Haa! Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir! Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana! Orang lain menghawatir kan mu! Haah! Kau ini ..!otak mu itu sekecil apa sih!"

"Hehe... mian..."

Di-dia masih bisa tersenyum! Setelah aku melontarkan seluruh kata-kata kasar itu, dia aku benar benar telah bertemu dengan orang bodoh aku benci sekali melihat senyum palsunya itu.! Benci sekali.

"Kau... hentikan... membuat ku sedih... hentikan... kumohon hentikan..." aku membenamkan wajah ku di pangkuannya, airmata ini tak bisa di bendung rasa sakit saat melihat senyumannya, senyuman yang penuh dengan rasa sakit. Aku merasakan ia mengelus rambut ku dengan sayang.

"Jangan menangis... laki-laki tidak boleh menangis..."

"Kau...! aku benci pada muuu! Kau tak mau terbuka terhadap ku! Kita kan teman ..! apa kau tak menganggap ku teman...?"

"Mian.. Baekhyunnie... aku... tak tahu harus bagaimana... cara mengatakan semua hal itu... aku tak mau mengatakannya Karena... itu takaan mengubah semuanya.. takkan membuat ku sembuh dari penyakit ini..." suaranya semakin lama semakin bergetar, aku mendongkak dia menangis sedih sekali.

"...Hiks..."

"Hiks..."

"Maafkan aku...Baekhyunnie..."

"Kau bilang laki-laki tak boleh menangis jadi kau apa...! bodoh..."

Kami menangis dengan sangat keras layaknya seorang anak kecil, kami memang anak kecil,haha... hanya isakan yang terdengar di ruangan yang di nomisili warna putih hari itu...

Hari terakhir bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Di saat seulet jingga hilang ditelan malam di saat senyum itu memudar, ia menghilang dari dunia ini kembali kepada-Nya , meninggal kan seluruh cerita yang menyenangkan namun air mata terus menetes saat saat aku mengingat hal hal itu. Dia benar benar meninggalkan ku bahkan sebelum janjinya itu ia tepati. Dia benar benar meninggalkan ku bahkan di saat aku belum sempat bermain dan bercanda tawa lebih banyak bersamanya,

**Apa yang harus kukatakan,? Tidak ada permainan tersisa.? Aku tidak**** tahu**** harus bermain apa.? dentetan kalimat "maaf" yang tak bisa ku ucapkan dan cerita kita pun berakhir ketika semunya sebelum di mulai.**

_-20 september-20xx_

Aku tak mennyangka kalau musim panas tahun ini di akhiri dengan cerita yang amat memilukan, bahkan aku tak sempat untuk mengatakan bahwa aku bahagia bisa berteman dengannya dan aku disini bediri di keramayan orang orang yang menunggu kembang api malam ini. Aku duduk sejenak dan mulai membuka buku , sebuah buku yang ia berikan kepada ku. Aku membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku itu namun hanya halaman kosong.

"Aiihh! Ma_" aku terdiam ternyata dia menulisnya di tengah tengah halaman, aku gagak terkekeh tulisannya jelek sekali. Kata demi kata ku baca...

**Hmm ano Baekhyunnie maaf ya aku tak bisa menepati janji ku... tapi ku harap kau tak marah, saat kau melihat kembang api dan aku takada di sana... maaf ya sebenarnya aku juga ingin menemanimu ke sana, melihat kembang api itu bersama mu dan bermain di sana membeli ikan hias, memasuki rumah hantu, bermain permainan yang menyenangkan di sana, tapi aku tak bisa... maaf kan aku... **

**Dan Aku akan selalu ingat! (walau aku tak tahu apakah itu bisa di sini?) saat kita berbicara dan saling berteriak di lorong sekolah, lalu Saem berkata kita harus membersihkan halaman belakang, saat kau menemani ku belajar di pondok tepi sungai, saat kita mencari serangga dan saat hari hari senang kita di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah lainnya **

**Tuhan... jangan kau buat aku berkata kau tak adil... kenapa saat aku sudah mendapatkan sahabat kau mengambil nyawa ku secepat ini, aku takut dia mennangis Karena aku, Baekhyunnie orang yang cengeng jadi kuat kan lah dia ya Tuhan, dan Baekhyunnie Maafkan aku, ku ucapkan pada diri sendiri, lebih tepatnya aku sangat senang bersama dengan mu, bermain dengan mu di beri hukuman oleh saem Karena tingkah ku, aku senang kita bisa bertemu saat itu...**

**Aku harap kau takakan pernah menyesal berteman dengan ku, walau hanya sesaat aku selalu bersyukur bisa berteman dengan mu...**

**Dan musim panas sekarang selamat tinggal...**

**Dari sahabat baik mu Park Chanyeol.**

"Kau... benar benar bodoh...huuaaaaaaaaaaaa! Park Chanyeol kau bodohhh!"

Tangisan yang sama sekali tak bisa ku bendung, kau orang bodoh yang membuat ku di permalukan lihat! Semuanya melihat kearah ku! Ini semua gara-gara kau ! tapi.. aku tak pernah mengacuhkan hal itu, walau semua orang itu terus melihat ku... aku memeluk buku itu mendekapnya mencoba menstabilkan suara ku dan aku larut dalam suasana riuhnya kembang api yang bersinar di malam ini... sangat indah walau air mata ini tak bisa di hentikan aku terus melihatnya seakan kau ada bersama ku sekarang Chanyeol... di sebelah ku dan aku yakin kau pasti akan berkata...

"_Waaahhh! Indah ia kan Baekhyunnie..?!"_

"Ya... sangat indah..."

* * *

-End-

**A/n : ****-_- Fict yang sudah terkubur lamaaaaa~~ baru di publish hahaahah…****miaannn kalau ceritanya aneh dan terkesan di percepat #emang kale# oh ya maaf kalau ada yang membuat ff yang berjudul sama dengan ini tapi aku yakinn! Jalan ceritanya tak samaa! Juga castnya! Jangan menuduh sebelum anda membaca ini ! *plllak!* untuk readers... terimakasih sudah membaca... jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, kita sama-sama belajar menghargai ya... jangan jadi pembaca gelap...dan author akhiri denganSORRY FOR MISS TYPO AND! KAMSAHAMNIDA *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review~**


End file.
